Blue Eyes
by DayWalker666
Summary: Yazoo meets a new girl and Kadaj is not happy. YazxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first Advent fic so I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclamer:** Don't own anyone or thing but "the girl" Square Enix does. I just like torturing the brothers.

Chapter 1

Yazoo hated being in these situations. Surrounded by a gang that was planning on rapping him. How was it that they always thought he was gay? He pulled Velvet Nightmare and started shooting and dodging the 15.

After a few minutes he shot the last one in the forehead. At least he thought it was the last one. A hidden one was sneaking up behind him with an iron pipe. As he raised it to strike the youth, a 6 inch dagger went through his neck. Sputtering blood he collapsed.

Yazoo whirled around aiming the gun at…a girl? _Where did she come from?_ He thought glancing between her and the body.

Not saying a word she made her way to him. _She saved my life_. He lowered his gunblade, noticing how sleek she was. Her black leather outfit accentuated her body. The pants were tight, and her vest top was very sexy.

Her bangs fell to her shoulders, covering her eyes, while the back was short.

Upon reaching him she bent down and pulled her dagger from the corpse. Silently she looked directly into Yazoo's eyes and sauntered off, leaving him frozen.

_Why where her blue eyes like his? _

_Who is she? _

_Where did she come from? _

_Why did she help me?_

So? What do u think? Please R&R- (evil look with fiery background) OR I SHALL HUNT YOU DOWN AND MAKE U SUFFER! MWHAHAHAHAHA!


	2. Chapter 2

Still not owning Advent Children

Chapter 2

It was a month after the incident and Yazoo still could not get the girl off his mind. He was in town trying to dig up as much information about Cloud with out raising suspicions. Kadaj had kept him busy with fixing up the abandoned farm Loz had found. Yes, with all 3 working on it it did take a month to repair it.

Today they were in the rougher parts of Edge. Maybe he could "buy" the info off of someone.

Seeing a lone figure in front of him he pulled his gun and calmly stalked the person. With only half a block on a lonely road Yazoo thought this would be easy.

Gunshots and shouts proved him wrong. Two men were flung from the alley. Quickly picking themselves up they rushed back in only to meet their deaths by ninja stars.

Yazoo's target fled the scene, but he decided to watch the show. Suddenly everything went quiet. Stepping into what looked like a bloodbath he stared at the different copses. Some of their wounds were normal- slashed throat, stabbed, and broken necks. Others looked like they were bitten. Strange. He raised an eyebrow.

"STUPID BI…."

She drew her dagger across the man's throat and stood up. She could barely walk the few feet she did before she collapsed.

"_Her_" He would never forget that outfit. Rushing to her side he pulled her into his arms. She opened her eyes a moment trying not to scream from the pain in her side.

She was cut up from her fight, but those she was used to. It was her side that was the cause of her fainting in the silver haired man's arms.

She was covered in blood. A quick check assured him that she had no internal injuries. _So, why is her mouth bloody?_ But, she had been shot in the side. It wasn't too deep but he knew it must have hurt like hell.

He picked her up and started for the truck. Half way there though she startled and freed her self from his grip falling on her face in a puddle.

Remembering that she had just been in a fight she used what little water there was to clean her face. Getting up she once again tried to walk on her own. This time he was there to catch her as she once again fainted.

When they finally reached the truck he dug out the first aid kit and bandaged her up. Making sure she was comfortable he started the engine and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Trying, but still not owning AC

Chapter 3

"What the hell is that!" Kadaj yelled as Yazoo carried an unconscious figure into the living room. When his brother didn't reply Kadaj looked her over.

As he was laying her on the couch curiosity took over, "This is not like you Yazoo. Why didn't you leave her?"

Never taking his eyes off her Yazoo mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"She saved my life." With that he went into the kitchen to get water, rags and the med kit. Kadaj eyed her as he would an annoying insect. She would just prove a distraction from finding Mother.

"Did you glean any info today?"

"Nothing I hadn't heard before," Yazoo lied, removing the bandage.

"Then I have great news!"

Both turned to see Loz at the front door.

"Big Brother lives at a bar with orphans, but is never there……..Who the hell is that?"

"Never mind her" Kadaj said giving the middle brother a disapproving look that was ignored. "Where does he stay?"

"At some church that's in ruins. But he also runs a delivery business."

"Then open ground will be our best option."

VvVvVvV

Slowly she opened her eyes to pitch dark. _What happened? The fight…silver hair? _Hearing soft breathing she closed her eyes _Why me?_ _Stay calm! How many? One is practically by me, another just snored past my feet must be by that wall and the last is on my right. _Opening her eyes again she let them adjust to what little light the stars gave.

Just barely making out where the bodies were she located the door and windows. She tried to sit up but a sharp pain in her side hit like a searing fire. Holding her breath she forced herself up. Making sure she didn't disturb anyone she made her way to the door. _Augh…..stairs!_ Carefully she made her way down and into the kitchen.

Yazoo watched as she left the room. Kadaj did not want her out of site so Yazoo followed her in the kitchen.

She was getting a glass from the cupboard. As she closed the glass door his reflection came to view. Neither said anything as she filled her cup with water.

She turned around, "Sharon.'

"Yazoo."

Nodding she opened the cupboard that held the booze. Pulling out some vodka she turned to him and gave it a little shake as though asking if he wanted some.

No he shook his head.

She poured herself a shot and then diluted some in a bowl before starting to remove the bandages.

"Let me help you."

When the bandages were off she took the rag she had soaked and pressed it against the wound. Pain shot to the site causing her to grit her teeth.

_What are you doing?_ "You shouldn't do that. Use this." He pushed the med kit to her.

Shaking her head no she waited a few more moments before removing the rag. He watched as she rewrapped herself wishing Kadaj had just let him use healing materia. But, his brothers did not trust her and were going to make her stay as miserable as possible.

Sharon shook her head as she once again looked at him. His similarity to the infamous Sephiroth was too much.

"You must be starving." He said going to the refrigerator holding it open for her to see what they had.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own FF7 AC so don't sue.

_Thoughts_

"_voices in head"_

Chapter 4

Nothing happened as the day progressed. Sharon was showing Yazoo how to mend their clothes as Kadaj paced and Loz worked on the bikes.

Later that night the brothers were sound asleep in their room as she used the couch.

"_Shay"_

Nothing

"_SHARON WAKE UP!"_

She bolted up looking around for the voice that was so familiar but no one was about.

"_Shay, you must leave now."_

"What? Why?" she asked the air confused.

"_Get out! Your life is in danger!"_

She nodded and made her way to the surrounding forest.

Meanwhile upstairs:

Kadaj was tossing and turning when Jenova spoke.

"_Kadaj, listen to me."_

"Mother?"

"_The girl is an assassin sent by Cloud. You must kill her. Now!"_

His eyes flew open _assassin!_ He woke his brothers and gave them Mother's instructions.

This didn't set well with Yazoo. If she was to assassinate them why not let him die last month? But he had to obey Mother.

Downstairs they searched every room.

"She must have heard us." Kadaj glared at Yazoo then the back door. "Search the woods."

VvVvV

"Sensei… what is going on? Sensei?..." She whispered to the air hoping the voice would return and explain things. After running 2 miles she had slowed down and was now searching for a good place to hide. There was hardly any ground cover. _There has to be a better place than this. _She thought eyeing a log just big enough for her to squeeze into.

A cell phone went off. _Shit! _She climbed into the log and pulled up a branch as a screen.

As the footsteps neared she closed her eyes. The footsteps stopped and Loz looked around before moving on. Deciding to stay there she fell into an uneasy sleep.

"How could we not find a girl…an injured one!" Kadaj shouted. His brothers just stood there.

"Pack up! We're moving to the base."

VvVvV

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update. Writer's block, more scenarios, work and family. Hope u like this twist.

Did I misspell "Sensei"?.

Thanx to all who have reviewed so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: Don't own FF7 AC….so don't sue.

CHAPTER 5

The next morning Sharon cautiously made her way back to the farm hoping to be able to follow the road back to town.

The brothers had finished packing the trucks and were getting ready to leave. So she hid till they took off.

Back in Edge she found the abandoned building she left her stuff. After cleaning up she decided she needed a stiff drink.

Knowing she could get all the free drinks she wanted she went to the Black Rose. Her boss was happy to see her and talked her into working for a couple hours. That meant cash as she was tipped well for her special.

None of her coworkers mentioned a word about the slight scar on her side, which was something they were used to.

That night a certain red-head came into the bar taking a stool near her dink section.

"5 beers for table 3, Shay." One of the waitresses said.

"Here you go May. Let me know when your ready to order, Reno."

"Sure." He had been staring at the strippers. After a moment he turned around and stared.

She looked like any other 17 year old warrior, what with that dagger at her hip. Her eyes literally glowed in the black lights that also illuminated her piercings.

What verified her identity to the turk was a set of fangs that slid out as she prepared her special.

And that's when it struck her.

"Reno!"

"Shayron! Wow, it's been a long time."

"Seven years. You want to get out of here?"

"Can you?"

She waved it off. "Just let me finish here. I'll meet you at the door."


End file.
